Uma Canção de Amor
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Se passou alguns anos depois que Eriol foi para Inglaterra. Será que todos esses anos poderiam apagar o amor que Tomoyo sente por ele? TommyEriol SakuraShaoran


_**Uma canção de amor**_

Fazia alguns anos desde a partida de Eriol para Inglaterra. Tomoyo não era mais criança, afinal já tinha quinze anos. Seu corpo infantil tinha se transformado no de uma mulher, com curvas volumosas de dar inveja em qualquer uma, os cabelos preto-aroxeados compridos levemente repicados em bico, mas mantinha o rosto angelical. Sua incrível aptidão para a música a cada dia mais aperfeiçoada.

Entra em seu enorme quarto, joga na cama sua bolsa e sua câmera, pois estava filmando sua grande amiga Sakura em mais uma aventura, se senta á frente da penteadeira e penteia seu cabelo lentamente com o olhar vago. Desde o fatídico dia em que Eriol foi embora ela estava assim, como se tivesse perdido uma parte de si. Por fim se troca e desce até sua sala de música para praticar para o recital da escola do Festival do Cravo, que aconteceria em dois dias. Cantaria apenas algumas músicas. Coloca no mini system o CD onde estavam separadas as músicas que cantaria, a própria Sakura que escolhera. Apóia-se no piano e coloca em cima dele o caderno com as letras. Primeiro dá uma passada sem prestar muita atenção, só pra ter noção da melodia. Após sentir o ritmo, se endireita e começa a cantar, prestando muita atenção no que a música lhe dizia.

Não importa se eu estou sozinho 

**Eu não tenho como te esquecer**

**Vagando pelas ruas sem destino**

**Se me perco encontro em você**

**Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer**

**O quanto eu sinto por você**

**Como é possível não saber**

**Que eu te quero**

Tomoyo pára a música e reflete um pouco. Era isso mesmo. Como Eriol era tapado a ponto de não saber que ela o amava com todas as forças que tinha. Suas atitudes, tudo o que fazia, eram para ele. Por mais que ela tentava gostar de outra pessoa, sua mente estava a milhares de quilômetros dali, na Inglaterra. Todo esse tempo não fez com ela o esquecesse mas sim, com que seu amor aumentasse cada vez mais.

- Amor cego e inútil! – disse batendo com força a mão no piano.

-Tomoyo! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não estou ouvindo você cantar... – disse sua mãe aparecendo na porta.

-N-não aconteceu nada mãe. Só parei para tomar fôlego – mentiu rapidamente para que sua mãe saísse de lá.

Após a saída da Sra. Daidouji, Tomoyo resolveu trocar de música, senão acabaria em prantos ao ouvir novamente a música, ultimamente estava muito emotiva. Cantou-a muito bem até os últimos versos da música...

Na verdade o que importa 

**O que trago na canção**

**É o amor que hoje entrego em suas mãos**

**Seu sorriso, uma palavra, sua voz no coração**

**O amor que hoje entrego em suas mãos**

**Eu vejo nas horas**

**O que não se vê**

**Me perco lá fora**

**Pensando em você**

**Um dia aprendo e mudo de rumo**

Ela para outra vez, agora um pouco mais abalada. Como poderia tentar esquecê-lo se até as músicas conspiravam contra si. Sentia falta daquele lindo sorriso, dos olhos da cor da noite, misteriosos, que a enfeitiçaram e de sua voz tão calma, que a entorpecia só de ouvir. Como ela adoraria de tê-lo em seus braços e dizer que o amava. Sempre se pegava olhando para lua e pensando nele. Será que ele arranjara alguém que o ame tanto quanto ela? Sakura possuía o número de seu telefone, nada a impedia de pedi-lo e telefonar para seu amado. Só lhe faltava a coragem. Ela que sempre faltou em si, senão já teria lhe dito e acabado com esse imenso tormento. Tomoyo se debruça no piano, uma única e solitária lágrima rolando de seus olhos vermelhos acostumados de chorar e caindo no piano.

-Porque me fez te amar, Hiiragizawa? Gosta tanto que sofram por ti? Será que Clow era tão ruim assim? – declamava sozinha na sala, agora um pouco escura com o pôr-do-sol se aproximando.

-Pode ter certeza que era. – confirmou uma voz masculina atrás de si.

Ela se vira e dá de cara com Yue, o guardião da Lua, encostado na janela olhando-te. Se ergue do piano e enxuga discretamente seu rosto, não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo que ainda chorava por Eriol.

-Ah, olá Yue – sorrindo ternamente para o anjo á sua frente, foi-se o tempo em que ainda tinha uma queda por ele, tinha se cansado dos homens perfeitos.(N/A: Hum... isso me lembra alguém... –.–) – Está tudo bem com a Sakura?

-Ela está até bem demais. Espero não estar te incomodando. Sakura me pediu que viesse até aqui porque ela quer que você vá até a casa dela agora, se puder é claro. – informou Yue reparando que devia ter interrompido algum momento importante – Só não me pergunte porque ela não telefonou.

-Ah... Claro que posso. Já tinha terminado meu ensaio hoje mesmo. Me dê licença, em cinco minutos estarei pronta. – disse abrindo a porta.

-Está certo. Estarei esperando lá no portão – concordou e saiu voando.

Ela saiu a passos largos até seu quarto. No meio do caminho se lembrou o porquê dela não ter te ligado. Tinha esquecido o celular desligado em cima da penteadeira, não prestava mais atenção nessas coisas. Entrou e abriu o guarda-roupa, colocou apenas um vestido amarelo florido até o joelho e fez duas marias-chiquinhas frouxas amarradas com fitas de mesma cor que deixavam algumas mechas caírem gentilmente por seu rosto. Pegou sua inseparável câmera e se dirigiu até a entrada da casa onde Yukito a esperava.

-Demorei? – perguntou um pouco mais animada, só Sakura conseguia fazê-la um pouco mais alegre.

-Não. Vamos indo, ela a espera. – disse começando a andar.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Yukito? – perguntou.

-É sobre porque o Yue trocou de lugar comigo agora? – lendo os pensamentos da garota – Provavelmente porque daria muito na cara um rapaz com enormes asas andando pelas ruas á essa hora.

-Ah... Sim. Obrigada. – agradeceu com a cabeça baixa – E você sabe por que a Sakura mandou me chamar?

-Na verdade não tenho a mínima idéia – disse meio avoado – Aconteceu alguma coisa contigo Tomoyo? Está tão cabisbaixa...

-N-não... Está tudo bem...Deve ser por causa do recital, devo estar nervosa... – respondeu virando a cabeça para a rua, sua tristeza estava mais aparente nos últimos dias.

Depois de andarem mais alguns minutos pelas ruas desertas, finalmente chegaram em frente á casa de Sakura. Yukito entrou na frente de Tomoyo e foi falar com Touya que estava sentado á mesa de jantar.

-Olá Touya! Ah, Sakura, ela já está aqui! – avisou para Sakura que estava preparando alguma guloseima no fogão.

-Não acredito que aquela monstrenga te alugou de novo Yukito – comentou Touya apenas para provocar sua irmã.

-Touya! – ralhou Sakura que saíra da cozinha – Oi Tomoyo! Vem! – retirando o avental e puxando a amiga pelo pulso até seu quarto.

Sakura Kinomoto não tinha mudado muito. Tinha as mesmas proporções de Tomoyo, continuava com seu cabelo curto e agora namorava Shaoran.

Sakura abriu a porta de seu quarto e um pequeno ser escuro saiu voando do quarto e se esborrachou na parede.Escorregou até o chão, balançou a cabeça e entrou voando novamente.

-Me dá esse doce Kero! – ele gritou.

-Não dou! Esse biscoito é só meu! Além do mais você não pode comer doces mesmo... – disse o pequeno urso amarelo segurando uma enorme cookie para longe do alcance do outro.

Tomoyo olhou melhor para o outro bichinho e paralisou ao ver que era Spinell. Se ele estava lá, então ELE poderia ter vindo...

Vocês dois parem de brigar! E me dá essa bolacha aqui Kero! – gritou Sakura com as mãos na cintura, já acostumada com os conflitos entre os dois – Spinell, que coisa feia! Eriol disse que você não pode comer doces! – Tomoyo estremeceu ao ouvir aquele nome, suas esperanças cada vez maiores até o último comentário da amiga – Como ele não pôde vir hoje, pediu para que eu ficasse de olho em você!

Sakura enxotou os dois para fora do quarto e mandou-os para a cozinha, na frente de Touya eles ficariam mais quietos. Ela fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado de Tomoyo na cama.

-O Spinell veio fazer uma visita? – perguntou Tomoyo.

-Veio sim! Mizuki e Nakuru também! – disse com a cabeça enfiada embaixo da cama e retirando uma pequena caixa de madeira onde colocava as cartas que recebia – Eu queria lhe mostrar isso – mostrando uma carta de Shaoran que estava em Hong-Kong. Ele iria vir amanhã com Meilin. Sakura estava muito preocupada em contar o que ele dissera que nem percebeu que sua amiga não estava prestando muita atenção no que dizia.

Tomoyo ficou triste ao saber que todos vieram, menos Eriol. Por um momento aquele fogo de seu coração tinha acendido ao pensar que ele poderia ter vindo. Era uma tola de pensar que depois de tantos anos, ele voltaria. Mesmo porque ele nem sabia que ela o amava.

-Tomoyo... Está tudo certo? – perguntou preocupada – Você está tão aérea...

-Eu estou um pouco preocupada, só isso. – respondeu, mentindo novamente. Sempre escondeu seus sentimentos das pessoas, mentir nunca foi tão fácil.

-É sobre o recital da festa do Cravo não é? Mas não se preocupe. Você sempre se sai bem – tentando animá-la, sempre otimista.

-É... Vou me sair bem... – consentiu com a cabeça baixa e olhou para a janela onde apenas algumas estrelas apareciam no céu nublado – Está ficando tarde Sakura. Eu vou indo antes que minha mãe ligue aqui.

-Está bem. Você quer que eu te leve até uma parte do caminho? – perguntou guiando Tomoyo até a porta.

-Não precisa Sakura. Eu vou sozinha mesmo. Tchau – deu um beijo na bochecha de sua amiga e se afastou lentamente até que virou a esquina, longe da vista de Sakura, e começou a correr com as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Não poderia alimentar falsas esperanças sobre ele. Se ele não a amasse? Seria uma descoberta muito dolorida. Durante todo esse tempo fora tonta de pensar nele. Sempre que ouvia seu nome ficava suspirando pelos cantos, cada vez que o via era como se tivesse visto um anjo, ficava feliz o resto do dia. Cansara de ser tonta, iria esquecê-lo de vez, tirá-lo de vez de sua mente.

Estava com os olhos tão anuviados pelo choro que esbarrou de frente com alguém e caíra no chão.

-Mil desculpas! Eu não vi o senhor! Eu sou muito distraída... – pediu desesperadamente, ainda no chão.

-Não se preocupe Tomoyo. Tudo bem – falou uma voz conhecida que a fez estremecer.

Ela ergueu seu rosto lentamente. Retirou algumas mechas de cabelo do caminho, deixando á mostra os olhos inchados e agora de um tom violeta bem mais forte. Era Eriol. Destino irônico o dela, quando estava fazendo planos para esquecê-lo, ela o encontra, fragilizada, carente. Ele estava mais bonito que nunca, se é que era possível: Seu rosto se afinara, deixara sua franja crescer e a mantinha de lado, escondendo parcialmente um dos olhos, estava um pouco maior que Tomoyo, com os músculos visivelmente mais definidos por debaixo da roupa negra que usava, não usava mais óculos, isso fazia com que a cor de seus olhos aparecesse mais, tinha ficado mais másculo, misterioso...

Tomoyo olhava quase que hipnotizada para aqueles olhos azul-noite e seu sorriso cativante para si. Ele retornou a falar, retirando-a do transe.

-Você se machucou?(N/A: Por que tudu mundo fala isso nas minhas fics hein? o.Õ) – disse ajudando-a a levantar – Não se machucou?

-N-não. Es-estou bem... Obrigada Eri... – tinha parado no meio da frase, pois tinha feito muito impulso para se levantar, fazendo os dois ficarem bem perto um do outro. Ela podia sentir seu hálito contra o seu. Demonstrava muito nervosismo, suas mãos suavam, engolia em seco, nunca tinha ficado tão perto dele assim. Ele, porém não percebia nada do que acontecia. Ela deu um passo para trás e abaixou a cabeça, tinha ficado corada com a situação em que se encontrava. Eriol pegou sua bolsa do chão e lhe entregou.

-Você está mudada Tomoyo. Está mais bela... – elogiou.

-O-obrigada... – agradeceu mais ruborizada que uma pimenta – V-você tam-também...

-Obrigado. Estou indo para a casa da Sakura, você não quer ir lá? – convidou desconcertado.

-Na verdade eu acabo de sair de lá. Ela me disse que você não tinha vindo hoje... – disse morrendo de vergonha de que desse na cara de que estava perguntando por ele.

-Ah, sim! Eu não pude vir no mesmo vôo, tive alguns negócios a resolver, por isso cheguei tarde.

-Ah... Claro... Bom, acho que está ficando um pouco tarde, tenho que ir. Você vai á casa da Sakura amanhã? – perguntou esperançosa, apertando fortemente a bolsa em suas mãos.

-Devo ir sim. Quem sabe a gente se encontra lá. Tchau – despediu-se e dando de costas, virou a esquina e se foi.

-Tchau – acenou para o moreno que acabava de ir embora.

Uma fina chuva caía sobre Tomoyo na sua volta, ela nem ligava mais, pois tinha conversado com o garoto que mais amava. Olhou para sua bolsa. Ele tinha tocado nela! Ela a pressionou contra o rosto, para ver se ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro dele.(Eu não creio que eu fazia isso¬¬) Entrou ensopada em casa, sua mãe reclamou sobre o estado de suas roupas, mas ela não ouvia mais nada, só pensava nele. Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante em sua banheira de hidromassagem, deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu o sono mais feliz de sua vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

trechos de música em ordem de Marjorie Estiano: Por mais que eu tente e As Horas.

**Oie! O.O Ultimamente tenho ficado tão romântica que nem me reconheço. Geralmente eu sempre to fazendo muita graça, zoando com os personagens... Acho que estou voltando ao meu normal¬¬ Sim, quem me reconhece profundamente saberá que eu sou muito séria e romântica, mas sem deixar de ser brincalhona XP. Mas eu confesso que to adorando fazer fanfics românticas. Principalmente essa em que estou transmitindo meu espírito de quando me apaixonei pela primeira vez... Meu único defeito é ser tão ingênua a ponto de achar que todos são bons... Ai ai... foi ano passado... Desde lá, nunca mais... Por isso se tiver algum garoto legal que estiver lendo isso aqui, por favor, fale comigo! Zoeira gente, não to tão precisada assim não...**

**Por isso não liguem se a Tommy ficar muito melancólica, foi meu estado naquela época, mas por sorte isso vai ter um final feliz! Ah se vai! Nossa, isso ficou muito grande...¬¬ **

**Deixa pra lá vai... Bjinhus gente, deixem reviews e eu talvez não demorarei muito pra postar o novo cap tá.**


End file.
